BUT WHY IS PRESIDENT BUSH FOR "AMNESTY" BILL?
by user Jaxhawk OBVIOUS REASON FOR DEMOCRATS BACKING AMNESTY http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmVlGWtmYHI/AAAAAAAAA-g/1tzpOjP6T9A/s1600-h/6922158.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmVlGWtmYII/AAAAAAAAA-o/5m7a4DYPv64/s1600-h/congress.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmVlGmtmYJI/AAAAAAAAA-w/K5wdAg7V6dY/s1600-h/mosque.bmp The media has conceded victory for the President and the "prostitutes" in Congress who are for the Amnesty bill for illegal immigrants. I call those who are pushing for passage of this betrayal of both you and I and swinging wide open the Country doors to potential terrorists "Congressional Prostitutes" because it is obvious they are backing this bill not to defend and protect the Constitution, but are doing an illegal deed for power and money. Historically the Democrats have gained power ever since President Roosevelt began the welfare state with the "CC" corps. and many other government plans to get money into the hands of those who had none. They have counted on lower income and minority groups for their voting base to keep voting for them ever since. Now they have the potential to pack that base of legal voters with new citizens from Mexico, Latin America and Muslim Countries who have sneaked across our porous borders in the last ten years. Democrats are in such a rush to legislate “comprehensive” immigration “reform” that they not only ignore profound problems created by a “nation without borders” policy but also pass up their favorite political tactic by remaining hypocritically silent about the “obscene profits” loving business class who have been growing fat gobbling up “undocumented workers” as if they were high calorie manna from Heaven. PEW research revealed the following statistics: Their Research Center study of Muslim Americans, a major project whose “methodological approach” the Center calls the “most comprehensive ever used to study” this segment of the American population found these facts. “Muslim Americans are mostly Middle Class and Mostly Mainstream.” However, as regarding any group, all does not “look like America,” including, in this case, political attitudes that diverge significantly (and curiously) from the mainstream. Here are the details: "63% of Muslim Americans describe themselves as Democrats or leaning Democratic (against 51% of the public). 11% describe themselves as Republicans or leaning Republican (against 36% of the public). 19% describe themselves as conservative (against 34% of the public) 71% say they voted for John Kerry (against 48% of the public) and, in the most important statistic of all, 70% “prefer government that is bigger” (against 43% of the public) while 21% “prefer government that is smaller” (against 45% of the public). This political diversion from the mainstream exists despite the fact that Muslim Americans almost perfectly match the general population in their inclusion in the various levels of household income, are socially conservative, and exceed the general public (71% - 64%) in agreeing that “most people who want to get ahead in the U.S. can make it if they are willing to work hard.” Moreover, while “anti-Bush” sentiments might explain some of the skew to Democrats, it cannot explain the preference for bigger government in general, including favoring “government involvement in protecting morality” (59% against 37% of the public). Therefore, some other factor, most likely cultural, is its driving force (even after one factors out Black American Muslims, who, like all African Americans, are likely to vote for “bigger government” far out of proportion to the general population). Finally, Pew puts the number of “Muslims 18 years old or older currently living in the United States at 1.4 million.” Now we can give the answer to the question regarding Democratic motivations with respect to border and immigration issues. It is this: Given that Democrats are aware of how cultural attitudes can affect the attitude toward government even of a group one would guess ought to reflect Middle America, they become expediently ecstatic when, with a Marxist utilitarianism, they think about a growing population of 10-12 million illegal aliens, virtually all of whom, for social, economic, and cultural reasons, have no connection to the Reform Movement that has been growing in Western Advanced Democracies". There in plain words is what lies behind the Democratic border/immigration agenda, especially since the Republican landslide of ’94, when Democrats learned that the only way the party can protect itself from the consequences of the popular tide is to discover a cache of new Democratic voters. The Democrat agenda has nothing to do with defending the American people from harm, nothing to do with protecting the American people from economic injury, nothing to do with American tradition that has embraced people from every part of the world, and nothing to do with how Hispanics have enriched American society by virtue of their strong families, devout religious beliefs, and dedication to hard work, education, entrepreneurship, and service. It is all about keeping power in the seat of government by legislating a bill that will ensure a large block of voters who will help them convert our system of government from one based on the Constitution and free enterprise to a Socialist Marxist government, lead by Hillary, Obama or Edwards, that will easily fit into the "One World" of Nation States. Or if you would prefer: A Village under one umbrella of a Government that takes all and doles out what they think we need! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 5, 2007 Category: AMNESTY BUSH CONGRESS ILLEGALS MUSLIMS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.